Forever Yellow, Pink and Silver or White Rangers
by guardianranger
Summary: It's up to the kids to save the day, by saving their family members. There is a secret among the rangers, find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Yellow, Silver and Pink:

I have decided to write a forever story of the yellow, silver and pink rangers story. It will sort of be like the forever red-the first story. Except this is the guys taken away instead. Females rangers going after them. Which is the yellow, pink and silver male rangers that are taken. I know there isn't a male ranger in the series. But! There are will be two male rangers in my story.

I don't own any of the rangers, just their kids ok.

**Yellow Rangers:**

Trini-Deceased

Ashley Hammond-Sarah-age 12-green-spd B-Squad

Lily Chilman-Casey Rhodes-Cassandra-age 13-pink-spd-C-Squad

Elizabeth Delgado-Jack Landors-Darren-age 13-silver spd C-Squad

Taylor Earhart-Eric Myers-Heather-age 14-pink-spd-B

Zhane Summers-Last name is made-up-Julie-age 14-yellow-spd-B-Squad

Dustin Brookes-Mary-age 12-Black-C-Squad

Maya (unknown maiden name)-Josephine-age 16-yellow-A-

Ronny Robertson-deceased-Nicholas-15-lives with his godparents-and uncles-meaning the operation overdrive rangers.-White-A

Tayna Sloan-deceased, Nathan-15-black-A-

Chip Thorn-Vida Rocca-Jasmine-17-Purple-B-

Aisha-deceased


	2. Chapter 2

Pink Rangers:

Katherine Hillard-Katie-age 15-Blue-B-Squad

Sydney Drew-Jessica-Adopted-Red-A-Squad

Kimberly Hart-Meghan-age 15-Green-A-Squad

Madison Rocca-Nick Russell-Lucy-age 14-Orange-spd-C-

Cassie Chen

Rose Ortaz-Jennifer-age-17-Adopted-Red-D-Squad

Kendrix-Mike Corbrett-**Julian**-age 16-**pink**-D

Dana Mitchell-deceased-Roxanne age-16-Purple-C-

Hayden Oliver-**Yellow**-D

Micheal Oliver-**Silver**-age-16-D

Isabella Hartford-Red-16

Issac Desantoes-**Pink**-17-F-Squad

Jack Scott-age 16-Blue-C-

Ian Scott-age 18-On KO-35-**Yellow** Ranger-B-Squad

Ryan Mcknight-age 17-KO-35-**Pink**-A

Rosemary Mcknight-age 17-KO-35-Yellow-A-

Danielle Evans-age 13-

Adam Scott-age 17-KO-35-Green

Renee Desantoes-13

Tyler Grayson-16-**Silver-KO-35-**B-Squad

Joshua Micheals-age 18-**KO-35-Blue**


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting:Part I

"I wondered what is going on?"asked Darren who wasn't happy about getting up early from his quarters.

"It must be important"said Jasmine who was wide awake

"To call almost every single of us here to the gym this early in the morning"said Lucy who was a little worried.

"Well, I see Aunt Elizabeth, Aunt Ronny and Rose and my mom"answered Jessica who could see what was going on.

"Jessica, Can you hear what they are saying?"asked Cassandra wondering.

"No, But I noticed that Uncle Bridge, Sky and Jack aren't with them"said Jessica.

"That's strange, they never miss a meeting"said Heather.

Sydney, Elizabeth, Ronny, Madison, Vida, Rose, Tayna, Aisha, Kimberly and Katherine were talking among each other. The others former rangers were talking and going over some things on a paper in front of them.

Meaning, Wesley, Andros, Mack, Will, Theo, Casey, Rocky and RJ were among the others.

"Something is wrong"answered Julie who can sense something was going on at the moment.

Her friends and team mates turned toward her in the face.

Sarah spoke up also, making everyone peering at her in the face.

"THAT THE FACT WE ARE MISSING SOME PARENTS"Shouted Sarah, in which made everyone stop what they were doing-meaning the former rangers peering up at her in the face.

Former rangers peered at each other in the face.

"We really can't keep anything from those who have the gift"said Wesley peering at his friends in the face.

"How are we supposed to explain that somebody is taking only the pink, yellow and silver male rangers"said Madison.


	4. Chapter 4

White or Silver Rangers:Part I

Nicholas Robertson-age 15-white-A

Micheal Oliver-age 16-White-D

Alyssa-Wildforce

Ryan Mitchell-Lightspeed rescue

Zhane Summers-Space


	5. Chapter 5

A-Squad:Part I

**Nicholas** **Robertson** who is the white ranger, in the A-squad. Son to the famous race car champion and operation overdrive yellow ranger, Ronny robertson. Is one of the male rangers that is taken by an unknown evil person.

Eyes:Green

Hair:Light Brown

Hobbies:Biking and karate

Foods:Homemade cookies

Colors:Silver, Yellow and Green

Godparents:Dax Lo-and Will Aston

Books-Mysteries

Age:15

Is currently on the A-Squad in Japan.

Color:White-Spd-in Japan

**Josephine** is the daughter of the yellow lost galaxy ranger-Maya who has a special gift. She can sense danger, like her uncles and aunts who have the gene.

Hair:Light Brown

Eyes:Blue

Godparents:Cole Evans-wildforce rangers, Kendrix Corbrett-lost galaxy ranger

Hobbies:Yoga, Karate, ice skating, and etc.

Colors:Violet, Purple and Yellow

Books:Mysteries

Dating:Unknown yet

Age:16

**Color**:Yellow

Currently station at spd on earth-meaning new tech city.

**Nathan** **Desantoes** is the son to Rocky Desantoes and Tayna Sloan who will become deceased in the story.

Eyes:Green

Squad:A

Hair:Dark Brown

Hobbies:Karate and soccer

Foods:Pizza, and Mexican

**Color**:Black

Currently station at KO-35:A-Squad-Black

**Meghan Hart-**

Mother:Former Pink-First-Kimberly Hart

Father:Unknown yet

Age:15

**Color**:Green

Hair:Dark Brown

Eyes:Blue

Colors:Pink, Yellow, Blue and Green

Foods:Smoothies

Hobbies:Karate and dancing

Books:Any kind

Godparents:Jason Scott, Trini-deceased, Billy Cranston

Currently is station at New Tech City at the moment.

**Julian Corbrett-**is the son to the red lost galaxy ranger.

Father:Leo

Mother:Unknown yet

**Color**:Pink-First boy to become a pink ranger, he will be taken also.

Currently is station on KO-35

Colors:Silver, Pink and Red

Hobbies:Learning about new things

Dating:Julie Summers-daughter to Zhane-yellow

Books:Unknown yet

**Adam Scott-**

Father:Jason Scott

Mother:Unknown

**Color**:Green

Age:17

Car:Porsche-Red

Hobbies:Karate, yoga and basketball

Colors:Red, Blue and Purple

Foods:Unknown yet

These are the kids who in the A-Squad area.

The evil ones shall be revealed later in the story.


	6. Chapter 7

C-Squad:Part I

**Cassandra Rhodes:**

Father:Casey-red jungle fury ranger

Mother:Deceased-Lily Chilman-died in child birth

Age:13

**Color:**Pink

Currently at New Tech City at the moment.

Colors:Yellow, Blue and Red

Hobbies:Dancing and singing

Animal:Tiger, cheetah, dogs and cats

Foods:Pizza-anything-except olives, radishes

Hair:Yellow

Eyes:Blue

**Mary Brookes:**

Father:Dustin-yellow ninja storm

Mother:Deceased-Kelly-died in a freak boating accident

Color:Black

Age:12

Squad:D

Uncles:of the ninja storm and dino thunder team.

Colors:Yellow, Purple and Silver

Hobbies:Ice Skating and rollarblading

Hair:Dark Brown

Eyes:Green

**Darren Landors:**

Father:Jack-red spd ranger

Mother:Elizabeth-yellow spd

Uncles:Bridge and Sky Tate-Carson

**Color:**Silver

Age:13

Will be taken also

Hair:Black

Eyes:Green

Squad-C

**Lucy Russell:**

Father:Nick-red mystic force

Mother:Madison-pink mystic force

**Color:**Orange

Squad-C

Colors:Blue and Crimson

Age:14

Hair:Light Brown

Eyes:Green

**Jennifer Ortaz:**

Mother:Rose-pink operation overdrive

**Color:**Red

Age:17

Squad-D

Colors:Red, Purple and Green

Currently station in Japan, but visiting new tech city.

Books:Science-anything

Foods:Anything-except-radishes and olives

Car:Hummer

**Jack Scott:**

Squad:C

Color:Blue

Age:16

Father:Jason

Currently at Japan, but visiting new tech city.

Colors:Purple and Red

Godparent:Tommy Oliver

**Micheal Oliver:**

Squad:D

Color:White

Will be taken also

Dating:Roxanne Mitchell-16-Purple-C

Age:16

Father:Tommy Oliver

Mother:Unknown yet

**Roxanne Mitchell:**

Father:Ryan-lightspeed rescue

Uncle:Carter Grayson, Wesley Collins

Color:Purple

Age:16

Dating:Micheal Oliver

Medical problems:Collaspes

Colors:Silver, White and Red

Car:Hummer


	7. Chapter 8

Missing:Part I

Former rangers, trying to figure out how to tell the kids about some of the male rangers being taken.

"They will know something is up"said Elizabeth pointing it out.

"You don't have to worry, there aren't any guys who are pink,yellow or white on your team"answered Katherine.

"Hey"shouted Sydney a little angry.

"Yeah, But some of the boys are either pink, white, silver or yellow rangers"answered Kimberly. Worried about her former boyfriend-Tommy since he was white, red, green and black ranger. Also her daughter team mates.

They stopped talking when, hearing Sarah daughter to Ashley shouted something out.

"LIKE THERE'S SOME MISSING PARENTS"Shouted Sarah.

"Great, Now that Sarah alread knows about the missing parents"."The others will figure something is going on"answered Katherine not to happy about the news at all.

Some of the kids peered at Sarah in the face.

"Sarah, How do you know we are missing parents?"asked Jessica wondering.

Before Sarah could say anything, Anna said something.

"Because, Mostly most of the male rangers wouldn't miss a meeting ever"answered Anna.


	8. Chapter 9

Missing:Part II

Sarah, Heather, Julie, Anna, Cassandra and Jasmine turned toward the adults-meaning former rangers in the face. They weren't the only ones who had their arms folded across their chest.

"Is there something you adults want to inform us about?"asked Isabella another kid who heard her friends saying something about some missing rangers.

Some of the adults-menaing rangers peered at each other in the face.

"Well, We don't know all of the details"answered Ashley not wanting to scare the kids.

"But! We know someone or something is capturing yellow, pink, silver or white male rangers only"answered Kimberly peering at the kids in the face.

"So that is why I don't see my dad"exclaimed Jasmine who was in shocked of course.

As for the others also.

"So, What are we going to do?"asked Cassandra wondering.

"We don't know, why the person or something wants the male rangers"answered Katherine.

"But, If it's only pink, yellow, silver or white male rangers"."Where is rest of the male rangers?"asked Jennifer who was at the moment at New Tech City. Since some of her friends and fellow cadets were captured.

"They are searching all over the internet and etc"answered Katherine.

"Ok"answered Heather not liking where this was going at all.

Sarah, Julie and Anna peered at each other in the face. They knew their was more information that the adults were telling them.

"We understand"answered Julie walking out of the gym.

"What about classes?"asked Sarah wondering.

"As for the time being, some of the classes will be taken over to the rest of the male rangers who are here"answered Jason.

"Sure"answered Anna knowing that the adults were keeping something from them at the moment.

Sarah, Anna and Julie leave the gym area. To look for more clues on the missing comrads.


	9. Chapter 10

Information:Part I

Here! Is some information about the kids in this power rangers story.

**A-Squad Rangers:**

Josephine-Age 16-New Tech City-Yellow-Parent:Maya-Car:Hummer

Nicholas Robertson-Age 15-Japan-White-Parent:Deceased-Ronny Robertson.

Nathan Sloan Desantoes-Age unknown-KO-35-Black-Parent:Mother-deceased-Tayna-

Meghan Hart-Age 15-New Tech City-Green-Parent:Kimberly Hart

Julian Corbrett-Age 16-KO-35-Pink-Parents:

**B-Squad Rangers:**

Heather Myers-Age 14-Japan-**Pink**-Parents-Eric Myers-Taylor Earhart.

Jasmine Thorn-Age 17-New Tech City-**Purple**-Parents-Chip Thorn-Vida-Car:Lexis

Katie Hillard-Age 15-New Tech City-**Blue**-Parent-Katherine Hillard

Julie Summers-Age14-New Tech City-**Yellow**-Parent:Zhane

There are the rangers for B-Squad at the moment.


	10. Chapter 11

Information:Part II

**C-Squad Rangers:**

Cassandra Rhodes-Age 13-Color-Pink-Parents-Casey and Lily-Jungle Fury Team. Place-New Tech City

Darren Landors-Age 13-**Silver-**Parents:Jack and Elizabeth-Spd Rangers

Mary Brookes-Age 12-Color-Black-Siblings:Dustin-Ninja Storm Ranger

Lucy Russell-Age 14-Color-Orange-Parent:Nick-Madison-Mystic Force Ranger.

Roxanne Mitchell-Age 16-Color-Purple-Parent:Ryan-Lightspeed Rescue Ranger.

Jack Scott-Age 16-Color-Blue-Parent:Jason.

**D-Squad Rangers:**

Jennifer Ortaz-Age 17-Color-Red

Micheal Oliver-Age 16-Color-**White**-Parent:Tommy

Ian Scott-Age 18-KO-35-**Yellow**

Ryan Mnknight-Age 17-**Pink**

Rosemary Mcknight-Age 17-Yellow-Back-up ranger.

Jessica Drew-Age 15-Red.

Hayden Oliver-Age 16-**Yellow**-Back-Up Ranger


	11. Chapter 12

Missing:Part II

Julie, Jasmine, Sarah and Cassandra leave the gym. Knowing that their parents-meaning former rangers, weren't telling them something. About the missing male rangers.

"There's something that our parents aren't telling us"answered Jasmine, since she hasn't seen her father for a month now. Since he is a former yellow mystic force ranger.

"Yeah. I didn't see any of our friends either"answered Sarah meaning Hayden and Micheal Oliver since both of them are Pink and Yellow male rangers that are missing among the other male former rangers.

"But. Why would someone kidnapped only the pink, silver, white and yellow male rangers only?"asked Julie worried about her friends.

"Maybe we can figure out what's going on. In what the former rangers aren't telling us"said Nathan who came across his friends and girlfriend who were worried.

"Nathan. Sorry about Micheal and Hayden. I know they were close to your family"answered Cassandra.

"Thanks. But we didn't really get along that well"answered Nathan kissing his girlfriend Sarah on the cheek.

Sarah putting her hand in Nathan's hand.

"I'm worried that there is something we should know"answered Jack who came behind Isabella, Rosemary-whose brother was missing, among the boys cadets, that were taken.


	12. Chapter 13

Friends:Part I

Jack Scott, Sarah Hammond, Nathan Desantoes, Lucy Russell (finding her in the mess hall eating), Josephine (with her uncle), since her father is a male ranger that was taken also, Roxanne Mitchell (worried about her family members), Jessica Drew (who was also staying in the mess hall), Mary Brookes (also worried), Cassandra Rhodes, Julie Summers, Jasmine Thorn, Rosemary Mcknight and Isabelle Hartford where in one of the private apartments buildings complex talking in what was going on.

"There's something that our parents aren't informing us cadets about"exclaimed Cassandra worried.

"Cassandra. You don't have to worry about your parents"answered Rosemary pointing it out that Casey is a red ranger of the jungle fury team.

"Yeah. But my uncle is the rino ranger for the jungle fury ranger team"answered Cassandra pointing out that Dominick is a white/black ranger to her friends at the academy.

"Oops. Forgot about him"answered Jessica smacking her hand on her head.

Josephine and Julie were mediating at the moment. Staying to figure out where the male rangers were taken. Since both of them have telepathy powers, from their dads.

"I don't understand why our parents or instructors aren't telling us what's going on"demanded Mary Brookes angrily.

"Probably want to protect us"answered Roxanne who was worried about her uncle. Roxanne was with her family members, meaning uncles Chad, Joel and Carter in the mean time. Was told about the news about her uncle, being taken away.

"Which cadet are missing then?"asked Lucy wondering.

"My brother Ian, since he's a yellow ranger"answered Nathan whose arms was around Sarah form.

"Hayden Oliver of KO-35 he's a yellow ranger, and Micheal Oliver whose is a white ranger also on KO-35"answered Isabella telling them of course.

"Darren Landors who is a silver ranger in Japan. Nicholas Robertson who is A-White Ranger on KO-35"answered Jessica.

"Julian Corbrett who is a pink ranger on KO-35. My brother Issac who is a pink ranger on earth"answered Nathan worried about his brother-Issac who was 3 years older than he was.

"Which former ranger were taken?"asked Meghan who came walking into the apartment building along with Katie Hillard, Jennifer Ortiz and Heather Myers.

"We were told that you were here in the apartment building"answered Jennifer.

"Jennifer. Have you found any information yet about the missing male rangers?"asked Jack wondering.

"No. Uncle Justin, Uncle Ethan, Uncle Wesley and Uncle Andros are working together to figure out what's going on"answered Heather telling them of course.

Some of Sarah and Nathan's friends noticed the look that Katie was giving them in the face. Katie wasn't too happy that Nathan was with Sarah, who he met 4 months ago.

"Katie. Is there a reason why you are here in our apartment?"asked Jack the apartment he shared with Nathan and Issac Desantoes. The boys were trusted by their parents, when they became rangers to share an apartment together. Same with Sarah, Julie and Josephine sharing an apartment together, with their parents. As for Sarah she doesn't really get along with Ashley, so she lives with Julie and Josephine's dads who are Zhane and Andros.

Katie stands up

"What are you going to do? Make me leave it's a free country"demanded Katie with her arms folded across her chest.

"It may be a free country Katie Nicole Hillard. But! It's our home in which your standing in"bellowed Jack standing up, near his friends.

Josephine and Julie could hear their friends arguing against each other. Also figure out where some of the male rangers were.

"SHUT-UP"Yelled Julie snapping at her friends

Her friends staring at her in the face.

Josephine sends a message to Andros.

Andros get's the message, and hurries over to the apartment.

"Joesphine. What's the urgent message?"asked Andros worried about Josephine and Julie. With him came Leo, Wesley, Justin, Jason, Kimberly, Nick, Xander, Sydney, Bridge and Katherine of course.

"Kids. What are you doing here?"asked Katherine shocked to see her daughter in the apartment.

"We know that you are hiding information about the male rangers being taken"answered Heather telling those who were standing just outside of the doorway.

"What's the urgent message?"asked Sydney wondering.

Josephine and Julie peered at each other in the face.

"We know where some of the male rangers are"answered Julie peering at those in the face.

Surprised looks on those standing or sitting there of course.

Josephine is the daughter of Maya the yellow lost galaxy ranger team. Her adopted father is Andros the red space ranger. Maya is deceased through in this story. Currently Andros and Ashley aren't married.


	13. Chapter 14

Moon:Part I

"Josephine and I know where some of the male rangers were taken"answered Julie telling those who were standing inside the apartment or outside the doorway of course.

Everyone just stood there at first.

"HOW!"Asked Katherine in shocked of course.

"YEAH. TELL US HOW YOU WOULD KNOW THIS INFORMATION?"asked Katie wondering.

Andros already knowing why the girls would have this information. Sarah also knew too.

"Both Josephine and Julie have telepathic abilties they inherited from their parents"answered Nathan knowing also. Only few of the kids knew about Josephine and Julie's unknown gift.

"So. Where are they?"asked Ethan wondering

"ON THE MOON. WHEN THE FOREVER RED RANGERS WENT ON A MISSION 8 YEARS AGO"Answered Heather saying it out loud.

"Heather. How do you know this?"asked Katie her friend of course.

"My father was one of the rangers that went on the mission"answered Heather.

"Zhane must be one of the rangers on the moon. Because only you would be able to communicate to him"said Ashley pointing it out to everyone in the face.

"Since we now know where they were taken. Whose going to get them?"asked Lucy wondering

Josephine and Julie peered at each other in the face

"I'm going"answered Josephine

"Me too"answered Julie


	14. Chapter 15

Moon:Part II

"Whose going to go to the moon?"asked Ashley wondering

Josephine and Julie peered at each other in the face

"I'm going"answered Julie

"So I'm"answered Josephine glaring at the others in the face.

"There's no way your stopping me"answered Roxanne speaking up out loud.

"Dustin's my brother, I'm going"answered Mary arms across her chest.

"Chip. Is my dad"answered Jasmine speaking out loud.

Some of the former rangers were actually happy about the situation.

"NO. It's to dangerous to go Josephine"said Ashley and Joel at once.

Julie glares at them in the face

"I'm not leaving my dad to die"answered Julie angrily.

"Josephine. Why are you going? You don't have a father whose a silver, pink, yellow or white"asked Katie pointing it out.

Sarah and Nathan glare at Katie in the face.

"Rocky. I'm going to bring Issac back"answered Nathan peering over at his father-the second red ranger-Rocky in the face.

Rocky nods his head, saying he agrees with his son.

"Rocky. Are you crazy? In sending your son to the moon"exclaimed Katherine wondering.

Rocky, who doesn't really like Katherine that much.

"Katherine. As you can see some of us former rangers"answered Cassie

"Don't have the power anymore"answered Justin saying it for her instead.

Josephine glares over toward her family members, meaning the remaining Lost-Galaxy rangers and her adopted father-Andros in the face.

"I'm going to help my cousin, in bringing her father back here alive"answered Josephine.

"I'm going with Jasmine, to bring uncle chip back alive"answered Lucy, who glares over at her parents in the face.

Nick and Madison nod their heads. They knew what was going to happen to their daughter, when she was chosen to become a ranger.

BANGED! EVERYONE STARED AT SOME OF THE OTHER CADETS COMING INTO THE APARTMENT.

"WAIT. A MINUTE WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?"Exclaimed Heather shocked to see Tyler Grayson since he's a silver ranger, Adam Scott and Joshua Micheals. Renee and Danielle coming shortly after the boys.

EVERYONE ELSE WAS SURPRISED TO SEE TYLER, SINCE MOST OF THE BOYS WHO WERE THE COLOR WERE TAKEN.

"Tyler. Why weren't you taken?"asked Chad shocked to see his nephew standing there of course.

Tyler a little confused of course.

"What are you talking about?"asked Tyler who was confused in what everyone was talking about.

"Reason why. Tyler wasn't taken like the others were"answered Danielle Evans

"Because we were busy doing something. Plus I fixed something in Tyler's morpher"answered Renee telling everyone.

"Busy doing what?"asked Carter worried about his son of course.

"We were in one of the labs, fixing some new morphers"answered Joshua.


	15. Chapter 16

New Morphers:Part I

Mouths were wide open of course.

Rocky stares at his daughter, while the others do the with Tyler since he wasn't taken like his fellow team mates were.

"No. It's not fair that you weren't taken also"yelled Katie angry

Cassandra, Sarah, Isabella, Jack and Rosemar glare at Katie in the face.

"What are you angry about? That Tyler is lucky he's not with the others right now on the moon"answered Josephine about to punch the living day-lights out of Katie at the moment.

"So. What are these new morphers that who were working on?"asked Billy wondering.

"That's one of the reasons, why Tyler wasn't taken like the others were in the past months"answered Danielle showing her wrist.

"What so different about these morphers, than the ones we have now?"asked Katherine wondering.

Adam, Tyler, Danielle, Joshua and Renee glared at each other in the face. Wasn't quite sure what to tell their friends parents.

"We mixed the morphers, so some of the cadets can rescue their parents"answered Adam.

Gasps could he heard.

"I'm still going"answered Julie and Josephine at once.

"Josephine. What would Maya say about you going?"Asked Katie, forgetting that Maya was dead of course.

Mouths were open wide again.

Josephine angrily faces toward Katie and her mother of course.

"INCASE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT"Josephine couldn't finish her sentence. She storms out of the mess hall of course.

"I will go after her"answered Sarah and Jessica.

"Katie. You really should keep your mouth close"answered Jack a little angry at her.

"INCASE YOU DON'T KNOW. MAYA THE LOST GALAXY RANGER IS DEAD"Bellowed Nathan following his girlfriend shortly out of the mess hall.


	16. Chapter 17

Male Rangers:Part I

These are the male rangers that were taken so far in this story.

Darron Landors-13-Silver-Japan-C

Nicholas Robertson-15-Ko-35-White-A

Julian Corbrett-16-Ko-35-Pink-A

Hayden Oliver-16-KO-35-Yellow

Micheal Oliver-16-Japan-White-D

Issac Desantoes-17-Pink

Ian Scott-KO-35-Yellow-18

Ryan Mcknight-17-Pink-A

Zhane Summers-Silver Space Ranger

Dominick-Rino

Dustin Brookes-Yellow

Chip Thorn-Yellow

Ryan Mitchell-Silver/white

Tommy Oliver-White


	17. Chapter 18

Female Rangers:Part II

Here! Is the female rangers who are in this story.

**Name:Sarah Hammond**

Age:12

Place:New Tech City-SPD

Level:B

Color:Unknown Yet

Mother:Ashley the yellow space ranger.

Father:Unknown Yet.

Hair:Like her father's-

Eyes:Like her father's

Height:4"9

**Name: Cassandra Rhodes**

Age:13

Color:Pink

Level:C-

Place:New Tech City

Father:Casey the red jungle fury ranger.

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Green

Height:5"9

**Name: Heather Myers**

Age:14

Place:Japan

Level:B

Color:Pink

Father:Eric Myers of the Silver Guardians

Mother:Unknown

Hair:Black

Eyes:Green

Height:6"0

**Name:Julie Summers-Last Name Made Up.**

Age:14

Color:Yellow

Level:B

Father:Zhane the silver space ranger

Mother:Deceased.

Place:New Tech City.

Hair:Like Zhane's

Eyes:Blue

Height:4"9

**Name:Mary Brookes**

Age:12

Color:Black

Parents are deceased

Brother-Dustin the yellow ninja storm ranger.

Level:B

Place:Unknown Yet

Height:6"8

Hair:Dark Brown

Eyes:Green

Name:Josephine-Adopted

Mother-Maya the yellow lost galaxy ranger-deceased

Age:16

Level:A

Color:Unknown Yet

Hair:Light Brown

Eyes:Green

Height:4"9

Adopted father-Andros the red space ranger.

Name:Jasmine Thorn

Age:17

Color:Purple

Level:B

Place-New Tech City.

Father:Chip the yellow mystic force ranger.

Mother:Unknown yet

Hair:Brown.

Eyes:Blue

Height:5"9

Name:Katherine-Katie Hillard

Age:15

Place:New Tech City

Level:B

Color:Blue

Mother:Katherine the second pink ranger.

Father:Unknown at the moment.

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Blue

Height:7"9

Name:Jessica Drew

Age:15

Color:Red

Height:6"9

Eyes:Green

Hair:Yellow

Name:Meghan Hart

Age:15

Color:Green

Level:Unknown yet

Place:New Tech City.

Mother-Kimberly Hart the first pink ranger.

Father:Unknown Yet

Hair:Dark Brown

Eyes:Brown

Height:Unknown yet

Name:Lucy Russell

Age:14

Color:Orange

Level:Unknown Yet

Father:Nick-Prince Bowen-the red mystic force ranger.

Mother:Unknown yet.

Height:Unknown

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Sapphire


	18. Chapter 19

Rescue:Part I

"How are your new morphers going to work?"asked Katherine-the second pink ranger. Not liking that some of the kids were going to rescue their siblings or parents from the moon.

Joshua saids something out loud. "We made a new signal in some of the morphers we programed"said Joshua out loud.

"What's the point of using the new morphers? Once we get to the moon"asked Katie wondering-daughter Katherine of course.

Jasmine Thorn, Jessica Drew, Sarah Hammond, Heather Myers, Cassandra Rhodes, Lucy Russell, Mary Brookes, Nathan Desantoes, Jack Scott, Isabella Hartford and Meghan Hart glared at each other in the face. They didn't want Katie to go on the rescue mission one bit.

"Uh. Hate to say this. But which parent is going with us?"asked Sarah wondering.

Ashley knowing she didn't have the right to tell her daughter not to go. Also not telling Andros that Sarah was his sister. That some lady from KO-35 came to her for help, in raising Sarah.

Josephine and Julie were talking with each other for a moment alone away from the others.

"Julie. Do you think we are doing the right thing by going to rescue our rangers that were taken?"asked Josephine-worried. Ever since her mother died, long time ago as a ranger. Maya the yellow lost galaxy ranger, asked Karone if Andros would adopt Josephine as his daughter. Knowing that the others would help her daughter out in anyway possible.

"Josephine. I know you miss Maya"said Julie-seeing that her father-Zhane was taken with the others male rangers.

"But. Why only kidnapped the yellow, pink, white and silver"said Roxanne who came out to see how her friends were doing.

"How are the others doing?"asked Josephine wondering, Since she stormed out of the conference room area moments before.

"Discussing. On whose going to the moon"said Roxanne sighing.


	19. Chapter 20

Truth Comes Out: Part I

Ashley Hammond not sure how to tell Andros that Sarah was his little sister. That some women came to her asking for help, in raising his younger sister. Ashley also not knowing that Sarah already knew that Ashley wasn't her mother, and Andros was her brother. Sarah just didn't have right information yet, until she started getting her secret powers.

Sarah wanted to help her friends Josephine-already knowing that Andros adopted her, since Maya's death long time ago.

Sarah lives with Andros, Zhane and their kids-who are Josephine-daughter to former yellow lost galaxy ranger and Julie who is the yellow ranger for Squad B.

Josephine, Julie and Nathan knew about Sarah's background, since she told them a couple months ago. Julie already knew before, Sarah even told her, because of her special telepathic abilities.

The rest of the cadets were arguing on whose was going to the moon to rescue some of the male rangers that were taken.

"Who ever said you were going?"demanded Max the blue wildforce ranger was wondering.

"Yeah!"Yelled Carlos wondering

"Maybe because we only, updated some new morphers to begin with"answered Tyler angrily. Since he was already wearing his ranger morpher, and he wasn't taken like the others were.

"Tyler. How many morphers do you have?"asked Leo worried of course.

Tyler glares over to his friends in the face. Before anyone could say anything else.

Ashley slowly makes her way toward the other space rangers in the face. "Andros. I've something to tell you"said Ashley wanting Andros to know about Sarah.

Andros and Zhane facing toward Ashley who was standing there nervously of course.

"What's there to tell?"asked Zhane angrily.

"It's about Sarah, she's related to"answered Ashley getting interrupted by Josephine, Heather and Julie. Sarah coming back at the same time as her friends, from the bathroom.

"LIAR"Yelled Sarah and Julie at once.

Rangers-meaning parents stared at the two girls in the face.

"What do you mean liar?"asked Casey wondering

Sarah sighs and glares over at Ashley in the face, shaking her head. Julie had her arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah. Yellow Space Ranger. Why don't you tell Uncle Andros why you kept something important for at least 9 years from him"answered Julie angrily.

"Maybe. We should dicuss this some where else more private"said Ashley not wanting to the other former rangers.

"Why don't you just tell Andros. You don't have anything to hide right?"asked Isabella sort of figuring it out. That something was off, since Sarah didn't look like Ashley one bit.

Ashley thinking a moment to herself. Before she could say anything out loud.

"WHAT ASHLEY WANTS TO TELL ANDROS. IS I'M HIS SISTER"Yelled Sarah disappearing into flashes of lights.

Gasps could be heard through out the the room.

Mouths were wide open of course.

"SORRY"Answered Ashley about to walk out of the gym.

"Hold it"answered Sydney angrily.


	20. Chapter 21

Words:Part I

Ashley about to leave the gym, since Sarah had told almost most of the former rangers about her background.

"Hold it right there"said Sydney angrily.

At first Andros and Zhane didn't say any words, when Sarah shouted it out that she was related to Andros.

"Ashley. Why did you wait to tell us this now?"asked Elizabeth wondering.

Ashley sighs.

"I didn't have a choice, but to raise Sarah as my adopted daughter"answered Ashley.

"What are you talking about?"asked Cassie wondering

"Some elder came to me, and said to raise Sarah because her family was in danger"answered Ashley not telling the former rangers everything through.

"We knew something was off. Especially when Sarah doesn't look anything like you"exclaimed Lucy.

"Lucy Nicole Russell! You knew about Sarah being Andros's sister?"asked Connor shocked of course.

Lucy nods her head.

"Why. Didn't you say something sooner?"asked Max angrily.

"BECAUSE. UNLIKE SOME OF US CADETS WE JUST FIGURED IT LIKE TWO DAYS AGO"Yelled Cassandra angrily.

"We didn't want to say anything yet. Until we have more proof in what's going on"said Jessica.

"Besides. It was like Sarah and Ashley business to inform you all"answered Heather.

Former rangers thinking a moment to themselves.

Somewhere else on the base, Sarah was in her room that she shared with Zhane, Andros, Josephine and Julie. She couldn't believe all this time, that Andros was related to her by blood.

Back at the gym, most of the former rangers had to figure out where Sarah disappeared to.

"Uh. Back to the mission. Which kid is going?"asked Will wondering

"First. We need to find Sarah at the moment"said Rocky pointing it out to those in the gym. Since Nathan-his son was dating Sarah at the moment-for the last 7 months now.

Andros, Zhane and Julie knew where Sarah was. Since Sarah has the same telepathic abilities as them.

"Andros. Go be with Sarah at the moment"answered Josephine-since she is Andros's adopted daughter. Andros nods his head and disappears flashes of lights of course.

"Zhane, Josephine and Julie go with him incase something happens"said Nathan worried about his girlfriend of course.


	21. chapter 22

Answers:Part I

Sarah was glaring at some pictures that she kept hidden from anyone including her adopted-Ashley-mother. Only some of her close friends knew the truth about her background. Meaning that Karone and Andros were her siblings.

Andros came into the kitchen area, and saw his little sister, he hasn't seen at least 10 years at the most. Sarah could sense her brother walking into the kitchen area. Shortly Zhane, Julie and Josephine sat down at the table.

"Sarah. No matter what happens we shall always love you"said Josephine-knowing how it felt in losing a parent. Since Maya-the yellow lost galaxy ranger was deceased.

"Wait. Until I get my hands on that evil"said Julie not getting to finish her sentence out loud.. Because Nathan comes walking into the kitchen area shortly. He wanted to give his girlfriend some time to be with her brother.

"Nathan. How are the others doing?"asked Josephine wondering how the adults-meaning former rangers were taking it-of the sudden news at the moment.

"Shocked mostly"answered Nathan sitting near Sarah at the table.

Sarah get's up from the table and paces back and forth. Her brother was worried that something was wrong.

"Sarah. Is something wrong?"asked Julie beating her uncle before he could say anything out loud.

Sarah glares at her boyfriend and her family members in the face. She did the one thing, that she kept hidden deep down in her mind.-be screaming out loud.

"NO"Yelled Sarah storming out of the house, towards where she would found-Ashley with the others-meaning former rangers.

"Sarah. Where are you going?"asked Julie sending a message through her mind-to Sarah's mind.

"To get some answers"answered Sarah angrily.

Julie told Nathan, Josephine, her dad-Zhane and uncle-Andros what Sarah said to her.


	22. Chapter 23

Answers:

Ashley actually with almost most of the former rangers, when they were told about Sarah being Andros and Karone's little sister. Only some of the kids knew about Sarah, since she told them a couple months ago. Some of the kids figuring out that Sarah and Ashley didn't even look like each other period.

"I knew something was wrong"answered Adam Scott son to Jason the first red ranger of course.

Tyler, Joshua, Danielle and some of his friends nodding their heads. Renee worried since one of her brothers was captured and was on the moon with the other male rangers being taken. Also worried about Sarah at the moment, since she was dating Nathan for the past 7 months now.

"Ashley. Why didn't you mention this sooner?"asked Meghan Hart-daughter to Kimerbly Hart.

Ashley at first wasn't sure what to say at first to the others in the face. She was thinking at the moment.

"I want to know why that person chose you to become Sarah's guardian?"asked Isabella Hartford with her arms across her chest (who was leaning against her father) Lt. Mack Hartford at the moment.

"Probably, because I was closer to the rest of the space rangers"answered Ashley meaning she did see most of her team mates on the team, including Andros and Zhane-who had kids.

"But. Why wait until later?"demanded Jack not happy. Since both Sarah and Nathan were his friends.

Before anyone could say anything at the moment. Sarah came walking towards them, very angrily. Followed by Zhane, Andros her brother, Nathan her boyfriend, Josephine and Julie of course.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST KILL ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE"Yelled Sarah angrily. Facing toward Ashley-who was sitting still with the others who stood in shock.

"NICE GOING"Yelled Renee daughter to Rocky. Not like seeing her brother's girlfriend upset.

"Ashley. Do you know who this person was?"asked Cassie worried of course.

"No. Just said to protect the Sarah from danger"answered Ashley standing up.


	23. Chapter 24

Brother:Part I

Hey! My name is Sarah Hammond-adopted daughter to the former yellow space ranger on earth. I always knew that some how I had a family who was looking for me. But! They never came, until the truth at the academy now at space partol delta.

I always knew that I felt different than most of my friends on earth. But! I have a great boyfriend for the past 7 months now, who is the son of the red and blue-former turbo and morphin ranger team. Now! Right now the others-former rangers and their kids are fighting among themselves whose going to rescue the silver, white, yellow and pink male rangers that were taken.

I'm very happy that my brother-Andros-former space red ranger wasn't taken among those male rangers. But! Sad because my friends family members were taken by some evil beings on the moon through.

At the moment, some of my friends and their parents aren't happy with Ashley for keeping a secret from them. Especially for at least 12 years now.

I'm happy that knowing I have a family member that is alive. Not sure about my sister-Karone-what happen to her through.


	24. Chapter 25

Moon Mission:Part I

Sorry! For not updating anytime sooner. Been pretty busy at work-meaning getting more hours now.

Sarah finds out that Andros is her brother, been here the whole time at the Space partol delta base teaching. Also some of the adults-meaning former rangers aren't happy with Ashley in keeping a secret from them for the past 10 years.

It's been decided now whose going to the moon to rescue the male rangers that were taken. Sarah is going, even through she isn't a power ranger likes her friends are at the moment. But! She does behold a secret unknown power, that no one knows yet. Nathan is going to help with the mission, also wants to be closer to his girlfriend-meaning Sarah. Julie is going because her father was captured like the others were. Josephine is also going to be there for her cousin, even through she is adopted. Jessica, Lucy, Jennifer and Roxanne are going too help with the search. Weather their parents don't like the idea of their only kids going to the moon of course.

On the moon right now, some of the male rangers are very weak.

"I wish someone can hear us"answered Julian-who is a pink power ranger-who was taken from KO-35.

"Yeah! Someone bring us some food"exclaimed Issac-another pink. Him being the son to the second red power ranger.

"Guys! No one is going to hear us from the moon"said Hayden-son to Tommy-the first green and white power ranger out loud.

"We can't lose hope, guys our friends and family will figure out a way"said Ryan.


	25. Chapter 26

Moon:Part II

Male rangers who are on the moon waiting to be rescue of course. Don't know that their family members are coming for them of course. What the girls don't except that Maya-never died she was kidnapped and brainwashed and took the male rangers. Same with Tayna who was also brainwashed and kidnapped the other male rangers.

"Please! If anyone can hear us, help us"said Hayden who was breathing shallow breathes.

"Yeah! Bring us some water"yelled Julian who hasn't had any water for the past several days.

"No! One is going to hear us on the moon"shouted Dustin getting tired.

Male cadets glared over to Dustin-the yellow ninja storm ranger in the face.

"My brother and dad won't give up in looking for us"said Issac angrily.

"How are we going to explain to Josephine and Nathan about seeing their moms brainwashed?"asked Dominick wondering.

"They will be shocked of the news"answered Darren worried about his friends of course.

Zhane could sense that somebody was coming to help them of course. Could sense his daughter Julie and some others life signs on the mega-ship-mark III.

"Uncle Zhane! Hold on were coming to rescue you"said a voice. "I've found my brother-Andros who was here all this time in front of me"said Sarah sending Zhane a message through her mind.

Zhane frowns a little bit of hearing that part of the news. "How? Is that possible?"asked Zhane wondering.

"Uncle Zhane! Is something wrong?"asked Issac wondering

"Zhane! My man what's going on?"asked Dustin wondering.

Zhane whispers to the other male cadets. "Sarah, Julie and some of the others are coming for us"answered Zhane.

"Sarah! As in my brother's girlfriend?"asked Issac wondering.

"Yes! Also, Andros missing sister"answered Zhane.


	26. Chapter 27

Chapter 26:Author's Note

At the moment, Sarah-sister to Andros, adopted daughter to Ashley is going to the moon to rescue most of the male rangers who were taken. Along with her cousins-Josephine who is the adopted daughter to Andros, who also doesn't know that her mother-Maya isn't dead she is brainwashed. Julie Summers-going because her father-Zhane was taken among the fellow yellow, pink,white and Silver male rangers. Nathan going to help rescue his brother-Issac who was taken among his fellow cadets, and watching his girlfriend-Sarah-they been going with each other for the past 7 months now. Mary Brookes is going too get her dad-back-meaning Dustin who is the yellow ninja storm ranger. Jasmine going because her father was taken too-meaning Chip the yellow mystic force ranger. Tyler going to rescue his uncle Ryan-he was the only male cadet who wasn't taken-at the moment.

Here! Meet the cadets.

**A-Squad:**

Josephine-16-A-New Tech City.

Nicholas Robertson-A-15-KO-35-White

Nathan Sloan (Desantoes)-he's adopted because his mother is dead, at least that's what he was told. 15-was staying in Japan now currently back at New Tech City.-Black

Julian Corbrett-Pink-A-KO-35-

B-Squad:

Sarah Hammond Summers-14-SPD-New Tech City. Changing her age.

Heather Myers-Japan-14-Pink

Julie Summers-14-Yellow

Mary Brookes-12-Blue

Jasmine Thorn-17-Purple-New Tech City.

Katie Hillard-15-New Tech City-Blue


	27. Chapter 28

Shocking Discoveries:Part I

Here! Is the next chapter, hope you like reading this story so far. I have finished at least 10 stories, most of them are power ranger stories.

Right now Josephine and Nathan are in for a shock in rescuing the silver, while, pink and yellow males that were taken to the moon. They don't know that Maya and Tayna are actually alive and brainwashed, turning against their team mates.

"Good! The kids don't know we are trapping them to get off this moon"said Tayna laughing.

"There's no hope for you rangers"said Jiles laughing out loud.

"Great! We shall leave you rangers to watch your friends die in front of us"said Maya not laughing through. Couldn't wait to surprised her daughter, whose is adopted by another ranger of course.

"We shall leave you rangers for now"answered Tayna laughing.

The 3 of them leaving the jail cell for now.

"Uncle Zhane! What are we going to do?"asked Hayden wondering.

"I don't want to see Nathan and Sarah hurt, dad and the rest of the rangers will not forgive us"answered Issac sadly.

Zhane is thinking a moment, he is sending a message through Sarah or his daughter Julie at the moment. To tell them they are going into a trap.

Julie answers his calls, so has Sarah who was sitting with Josephine, Nathan, Lucy, Blake-who ends up going to help with the rescue, along with Leo, Jason, Ashley-Kimberly, Kira-going for her husband.

"What's up! Dad I can sense something is wrong?"asked Julie wondering.

"Maya, Tayna and Jiles are trapping you kids to get off the moon"answered Zhane sending a message in his mind of course.

"Wait! A minute did you say Maya and Tayna?"asked Sarah shocked of the news.

"Yes! Both Maya and Tayna been brainwashed"answered Zhane hearing footsteps coming towards the jail cell.

"Uncle Zhane! We should go before you get caught"said Sarah who could hear the footsteps coming towards the jail cell.

"Ok"said Zhane.


	28. Chapter 29

Shocking Discoveries:Part II

Sarah Hammond and Julie Summers peered at each other in the face. They weren't sure how to explain to their friends that Maya and Tayna been alive for many years, meaning they were brainwashed of course.

"How! Are we supposed to explain to our friends about their moms?"asked Julie speaking into Sarah mind-since Sarah is related to Andros and Karone of course.

"Uh! Not sure how to tell Nathan-meaning her boyfriend of 8 months now about his mother been alive"said Sarah.

"We have to tell them, or they will find out later"said Julie saying it out loud.

"Sarah and Julie did you find anything else?"asked Mary worried about her father of course.

Sarah and Julie glared at those in the simideck-that was shaped into a rec room area on the mega-ship III of course.

"Uncle Zhane! Told us some shocking news that you need to hear about"said Sarah not sure what to say to those on the rescue mission of course.

"What kind of news?"asked Heather wondering.

"Maya the yellow lost galaxy ranger and Tayna the yellow ranger are on the moon with the male rangers"said Julie.

Nathan and Josephine were shocked of the news given by their friends of course.

"That can't be, Tayna she left her son when, going on a business trip a couple years ago"answered Katherine the second pink ranger out loud.

Nathan turns towards Katherine-the second pink ranger of course. "You knew that my mother just disappears, without telling anyone else on your team"demanded Nathan.

"Yes! Tayna your mother didn't want anyone else to know"answered Katherine out loud.

Nathan wasn't the only one who was furious of the news given by his friends. Josephine was more shocked in learning that her mother was alive, but for the fact she is against the rangers.

"All! These years Maya was right there"said Josephine in shocked of the news.

"Josephine! Get it through your head, your mother isn't the yellow lost galaxy ranger anymore"said Katie pointing it out to those in ship.

Josephine angrily stands up towards Katherine and her daughter at the moment. "DON'T YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT"Shouted Josephine angrily.

"Josephine! Uncle Zhane wanted you to know about the information"said Sarah who was leaning against the wall in the simideck area.

"I know that Uncle Zhane was only telling us who else was on the moon"crying. "But! I won't kill my mom"answered Josephine.


	29. Chapter 30

Decisions:Part I

"I don't care, but I'm not going to kill my mom"exclaimed Josephine crying and finding out the news-in fact that her mother was alive all this time.

"JOSEPHINE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD, MAYA IS NO MORE"Yelled Katie and Katherine no more.

"Same with Tayna"said Carlos.

"Uncle Andros. Saved his sister-Karone when she was evil"said Julie pointing to those in the ship.

"Accidently, shooting her in the stomach"said Rosemary.

Nathan turned sightly towards the others on ship."SHUT-UP! YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS"SHOUTING IT OUT. "I HAD THE RIGHT TO KNOW ABOUT MY MOM. DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT MY GIRLFRIEND OR MY FRIENDS"Shouted Nathan angrily.

Katie was going to say something out to the others on the ship ending up getting smack against the head. "What! Was that for?"asked Katie turning towards her friends-if she had any in the first place.

"NO! ONE ASK YOU TO COME HELP WITH THE RESCUE IN THE FIRST PLACE"Yelled-Mary getting angry at Katie.

Josephine stands up in front of those. "I knew when we became rangers, that we had a duty to serve and protect the people"saying very loudly. "I'm going to rescue the others and rescue my mom"answered Josephine leaving from one of the rooms on the ship.

"Same goes with us"answered Nathan, Mary, Julie-not wanting to die in battle. They also leaving too.

Author's note:

Just a few more chapters, and then it shall be finished.


	30. Chapter 31

Life Taken:Part I

Author's Note:

I'm going to skip a bit to the head, this is going to be four days later. The rescue mission went ok for the cadets to rescue their male rangers-that were taken to the moon. Some didn't make it they disappeared in saving the ones they loved.

Andros, Zhane and Julie were shocked of the death of some of their friends. Including Sarah-Andros lost sister-who was adopted by Ashley of earth, Josephine-who died in saving her mother-Maya-who was turned back to good, Nathan-disappearing with his girlfriend-Sarah-since his mother-didn't come back to good at all. She died in the explosions set by the cadets. Lucy, Jessica, Isabella, Nicholas and Hayden ended up disappearing into thin air-along with their friends of course.

"It's my fault, I wished we didn't know that Sarah was related to you begin with"said Ashley not happy that her ex-boyfriend's sister was dead.

"None! Of this would have happen to begin with, if you didn't say something long time ago"yelled Issac in losing his adopted brother and friend.

"Hey! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone who Sarah was related to in the first place"waving her arms up in the air."Not my fault that some of you cadets figured it out"yelled Ashley.

"SHUT-THE HELL UP"Yelled some of the cadets angrily.

"No wondered you don't have a boyfriend"whispered Julian who was worried of missing his friends.

Andros angrily turned towards Ashley-his former ex-girlfriend. "Why! I don't care if you were told not to tell Zhane, Julie and I about Sarah"trying not to cry. "But! You should have told us long time ago"answered Andros.

Zhane was told in what happen a couple months ago, let's say he wasn't happy about the news given to him at all. "How could you do something stupid?"asked Zhane angrily-he was still hurt-with some bandages around his shoulders.

Ashley turns towards her former team mates. "Sorry! I made a mistake"yelled Ashley waving her arms in the air of course.

Before anyone could say anything there was a flash of lights appearing in front of them.

"What is going on?"asked Darren-son to Jack-the red space partol delta ranger.

What shocked them-of the voices being heard throughout the academy base area.

"Wow!"said Hayden who steps out of the shinning lights.

Tommy at first stands there, in seeing one of his sons-that had disappeared during the rescue mission. "Hayden! How you disappeared with your friends?"asked Tommy hugging his son around the shoulders.


	31. Chapter 32

Zordan:Part I

Tommy is hugging his son-Hayden that had disappeared during the rescue mission-four days ago.

"Hayden. Who else is with you?"asked Cassandra wondering.

Hayden peers around his father's shoulders. "Look"said Hayden pointing behind him-meaning the flashes of lights disappearing-revealing-Nathan, Lucy, Jessica,Sarah and Josephine-who were smiling a bit-and racing towards their family members.

"Sarah! Your alright"screamed Julie racing towards her cousin.

Sarah was surrounded by her family members-meaning Zhane, Andros-her brother, Karone-who was somewhere else in the story and Julie.

"Andros! Guess who decided to drop by also"said Sarah pointing towards her sister-karone who was standing there.

Andros and Zhane were both shocked in seeing Karone standing there at the moment-waving towards them.

"Karone! It's great to see you again"exclaimed Zhane hugging his long time girlfriend around the shoulders.

"Your welcome. I found about having a sister"said Karone hugging her family members.

Andros had Sarah-on his lap-didn't want to let go-of his sister that disappeared.

"Kids! We saw you disappeared into thin air"said Dustin who was wondering how the kids could be still alive.

The kids glared at each other in the face.

"Some guy named Zordan brought is out of harms way"said Lucy.

At the mention of Zordan name being said to those-who had him as a mentor.

"You met Zordan?"asked Justin shocked.

"Yes! He pulled us out in time before the explosion"said Nathan.

Author's Note:Finished. This story is finished. Thanks!


End file.
